Skyborn History
This is the whole history of the skyborn world. This is a huge WIP, so please don't hate. WIP First Age The age where the clans first developed wings and were just in tiny groups. There may be a more in depth description of this time later, but as of right now, this is it. Cats had just developed wings and were beginning to form alliances and small groups. As far as territory and prey goes, it was pretty much a free-for-all. No distinct boundaries, lots of cats died during this time. Then two cats by the names of Destiny and Death stepped up, creating two large groups of cats under their own rule. Each owned half of the area the cats lived in. Some cats, like Zion, decided not to choose sides. They ventured further and further from the brother-sister conflict, not wanting to be accused of anything. Eventually, the tension snapped when three kits were kidnapped from Death's camp. The clan obviously turned a paw to point at Destiny's group. But it wasn't them. It was a few cats from a band of rouges, trying to get the whole area for themselves by starting a war. There was a huge war, and it became known as The Slaughter. Death's cats attacked Destiny's camp in the dead of night, killing at least two dozen before they realized what was going on. They fought back, as Destiny's camp was much larger than Death's. They fought and fought, until only a few cats on each sides remained, including the twin brother and sister. Then the small group of evil rouges sauntered in, the leader by the name of Cold. Cold and his cats tried to defeat the remaining cats, but the two groups unified and struck back against the evil schemers. But Cold stood with one claw over Destiny's throat, the other forepaw over Death's. Cold was killed, but the two siblings bled to death by the wounds inflicted upon them. The two groups now regrew, becoming more peaceful and understanding, but the occasional skirmish was not uncommon. WIP Second Age Lightning Runner, Striking Dawn, Ocean Watcher, Midnight Moon, and Rushing Leaves come to power and form the beginnings of their respective clans. Five young cats were born, then became leaders of small groups, eventually growing larger and larger. They originally lived together, having a common camp and the six were all leaders. But they felt they argued too much, and they needed a real, official leader. All of them wanted to have the position, and neither was more suited for the job than the other. Fights and skirmishes broke out in camp, mainly between Lightning Runner and Ocean Watcher's closest followers (Sorry NS and SS). Eventually, the five came to agree that this wouldn't work. So the five split into two, Midnight Moon, Ocean Watcher, and Rushing Leaves joined forces, splitting apart from Striking Dawn and Lightning Runner's group. Even that didn't work, but they didn't want to split even further. All wanted to meet with each other, so they created the gathering every moon. This was a great success, and all the siblings were satisfied. Almost. Midnight Moon (sorry Shadow) became ambitious, and attempted to kill both her brothers so she could have total command of their group. She was caught by one of Ocean Watcher's most loyal cats, by the name of Sand Tracker, but not before injuring Ocean Watcher seriously. The loyal cat alerted Rushing Leaves to the danger, while attempting to keep her off. The ordeal only took one night, but it was enough to divide the siblings into two groups with two leaders, and Midnight Moon to lead her own. WIP Third Age Whispering Darkness kinda terrorizes the clans in this age... WIP Fourth Age By far the longest age, lasting for around 12 to 16 generations. WIP Fifth Age modern age man (no cities or anything though) WIP Category:EverClan Resources Category:NeverClan Resources Category:DawnClan Resources Category:LightningClan Resources Category:OceanClan Resources Category:MoonClan Resources Category:RushClan Resources